Jake and Dirk see a movie
by GrayWritesStuff
Summary: its bad, and I wrote the characters bad
"9 minutes till his bus arrives." I think to myself as I sit at the bus stop waiting for him. I like to come a few minutes early just so I can see him get off the bus and spend as much time with him as possible. I haven't seen him in so long, it's been almost 4 months since we graduated and that was the last time I saw him. When I called him he almost sounded surprised to hear from me, like he thought I had forgotten about him.

"Oh boy! What if he forgot!" The thought quickly crossed my mind. My anxiety does this a lot, always putting bad and worrying thoughts in my head.

"I-I'm sure he didn't forget..." I tried to tell myself. I shifted in my seat. I flashed back to the phone call again.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Bloody hell." I thought, I hate this question. "Um... I don't know? Do you want to see another movie? Some really good ones are playing this weekend."

I remember hoping to god that he said yes.

"You think all movies are good Jake" I chuckled and agreed.

"I'm busy over the weekend, But I'm free Friday night if that's okay with you?"

Thank god, I thought. "Of course that's fine with me, Dirk! Lemme just check what's playing."

I flipped open my laptop and went to see what was playing. "At 6:30, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is playing. I've been dying to see the movie. That cool?" Again, I started to hope that he would say yes.

"Yep. That will be good." I smiled, glad he accepted. "I'll see you 'round 5:45, okay?"

"Yes definitely, I really missed you and I can't wait to see you again, bye!"

"See ya." Click.

"Damn, I hope I didn't come off too weird when I said I missed him a lot." The bad thoughts started to invade my mind again. "Dammit, what if he doesn't show up?"

"Ugg, I hope i didn't scare him off..." I looked at my watch, 4 minutes till the bus comes. I shifted in my seat again, the anxiety is making me really uncomfortable and a little nauseated. I look at my watch again, 20 seconds have gone by.

"Fuck." I said out loud. Some lady walking on the sidewalk with a young child looked over at me. I made eye contact with her and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry..." I whispered. She probably didn't hear me. She scowled at me, it made my want to throw up even more. She eventually walked out of sight.

I looked at my watch, again. Only 2 minutes left till his bus arrives.

I flashed back to when I had first started to develop feelings for him. We were both in grade 11 Electronics, and none of my other friends were in the class. I sat alone, at the back and he sat in the front with his bother, Dave.

About a month into the class I noticed that Dirk and Dave kept glancing back at me then whispering to each other then looking back at me. Another week later, I walked into class and instead of sitting next his brother at the front, he was sitting next to my spot, I decided to move a seat away from him and sat down, expecting him to ignore me again. Instead he shifted a seat over and sat down beside me, "Hey. Dirk." He extended his arm for a handshake. "Hi, Dirk. I'm Jake." And I shook his hand. We quickly became friends after that, and I was basically in love with him two weeks later, after we hung out a couple times.

I snapped myself back to the present and looked at my watch again.

"What the hell!" I thought. It was a minute and twenty four seconds past when the bus due.

"Maybe he decided not to come." I checked my phone. No texts, no missed calls, nothing.

"What if he did come but the bus crashed!" I calmed myself down and told myself that that was stupid. I looked at my watch.

"Dammit, 3 minutes past." My leg was starting to shake and I was even more nauseated than before. 4 minutes past. I wanted to run away, I was afraid of seeing him again. I wondered how much has changed since I last saw him.

"What if he looks completely different?" I panicked silently to myself. "What if he doesn't wear those perfect glasses anymore, or what if he cut his beautiful hair differently, or what if he's taller or shorter or skinny or fatter, what if I can't even recognize him!"

"Hey." I looked up. He was right in front of me. The bus pulled away and left him standing right there. I was stunned, to engrossed in my own worrisome thoughts to realize that the bus pulled up. I made eye contact with him and try to form a sentence, but all I could get out was, "H-Hi."

I was still sitting on the bus stop and looking up at him. He looked just as perfect as before. I tried to stand up but almost fell over.

"Woah there, you ok?" He asked, a hint of worry floated through his smooth, gentle voice.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine" I stammered out. "Pull your self together, English!" I whispered to my self.

"What was that?" He asked.

"it's was nothing. Come on let's get to the theater."

"Alright."

We walked for awhile with out saying anything to each other. "So…" I tried to start a conversation, but I didn't know what to say. He cut in and asked me if I was single. "Ha! Yeah I'm single." I gave him a halfhearted smile glad to talk about something and started to walk a little closer to him. He didnt seem to notice.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah... I just got out of a pretty big relationship."

"Oh, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Okay." So much for that. Neither of us talked again until we had bought the tickets and snacks and found seats in the theater.

"So are excited for this movie?" I was very excited for the movie and I hoped he was too.

"Yeah it looks alright."

"Good." I thought. i was hoping I wasn't forcing him to see a movie he didn't want to see.

As the movie started we stopped talking and faced the screen. As the movie played through I slowly pushed my leg against his, wondering if he would notice or care. The feeling of his leg against mine was comforting and warm, and I tried to remember why we even stopped talking in the first place, he didn't seem to mind.

A few minutes later i looked over at him sitting beside me and smiled, he was so cute watching this movie, and it was so hard to not just kiss him right there. It hurt that I couldn't do anything to show how much I adore him. He looked over at me and caught me staring at him, but all he did was smile and look back at the movie. I blushed and looked back too.

When the movie was over and we where outside again he asked me why I had contacted him again.

"I really missed you." I answered, blushing again.

"Why?" He said.

"I-I don't know... You where a really good friend and I wanted to see you again" I was getting kind of nauseous again.

"You have a crush on me, don't you." I started to sweat.

"U-Um." My legs turned to jelly, I felt like I was going to fall over.

"It's fine." he said, as he turned his head and leaned closer to me. "I understand." His soft lips touched mine and we started to kiss. It was amazing.


End file.
